The Missing Jewel
by veemon gal
Summary: a jewel is missing and our heroes have to find it. this is my first fic, so go easy on me. in your reviews, be completely honest. ^-^ i will start another part when i get at least 5 good reviews
1. Zidane Comes Back

  
  
FINAL FANTASY IX: THE MISSING JEWEL  


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX belongs to Squaresoft and there's nothing I can give you if you sue me. ***sniff* **

(this takes place about 3 years after zidane's adventure)  
  
A boy of about 19 walked through Alexandria as he looked for the castle. His tail carelessly swung around as he looked at his map. "Why didn't I go to school? Why did I have to join Tantalus? I wonder why I wasn't around when the boss gave the lecture about maps," he sighed as some small children passed by him laughing. " Z-Zidane, i-is that you?" he heard as a small shaky voice was heard below him. He looked down and saw the small black mage he used to know so well. "Vivi! What a surprise to see you here! What are you doing here?" "I live here now." "Oh" was the response. "Um… do you know where the castle is?" asked zidane. Vivi chuckled at his stupidity. "you take a right, then left then right, left left, strait, right, left, left,then another left, a straight, then a right." zidane smiled at him sheepishly. "can you take me there?" vivi sighed. "Alright 'cause a have to go there too." They finally got to the castle as Steiner stood outside. Steiner spotted Vivi and said," welcome, Master Vivi!" He spotted Zidane and asked, "Who are you?" Zidane sighed and said, "Don't you remember me Rusty?" Steiner immediatly recognized the nickname and said, "Oh! Zidane! We haven't seen you in ages! If you're looking for the queen, she's inside. "They followed Steiner and saw her on her throne, looking rather depressed. when she saw Zidane, she had an urge to just run up to him and hug him and ask millions of questions that she wanted to ask but just sat there and sighed. Zidane asked Steiner, "What's eating her?" He replied, "There has been a jewel missing for several months and nobody that has found it yet." "Hmmmm..." Thought Zidane "maye we should leave her alone "Let's try to find the jewel!"   


Authors note: I hope you liked it! I will be writing the next part when there's time, which is when my brother isn't hogging the computer. 


	2. Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 9 or its characters. *sniff*

A/N: sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I've been getting lazier…

Explanation

Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi gathered around the table to find to their surprise (more like Zidane and Vivi) the most food that they had ever seen. They stared at the food for what seemed like hours. Finally, Steiner broke the silence. "So, what do you think?" he asked. "Am I dead, or is this a dream?" asked the speechless Zidane. Steiner chuckled. "This must be the biggest meal you've ever had?" asked Steiner. "Sure is! When can we eat?" "Whenever you want" was the reply. At the speed of light, Zidane scooped up all of the food that he wanted and sat back at the table. *sweatdrop* Vivi slowly walked around the giant, rectangular table and chose the foods that he liked and quietly sat back down. As for Steiner, he also slowly got up, but got all of the food. By the time they both sat down, Zidane was finished with the whole meal and was going back for seconds. When he finished, he started a conversation. "What about that jewel that Dagger was so depressed about?" "Oh, yes!" began Steiner. "It was a very rare type of gem that was known all over the world! It was held at a very secure museum in this castle itself. It is very protective with metal detectors, X-rays, (I know that they probably weren't invented yet, but work with me!) and everything! The cameras were hacked into and all of the evidence was somehow destroyed. That's why we don't know who did it. There were rumors from people telling that their friend had found the thief, but was killed before they could tell." "B-But why is Dagger so depressed?" asked Vivi. "The princess thought tat if these rumors are true, then more and more people are getting killed and you know how much she cares about her people. That's what makes her such a great princess!" Zidane and Vivi nodded in understandment. "That makes a lot of sense," said Zidane. "Why don't we try to look for it tomorrow? We'll need as much rest as possible," suggested Vivi. The three continued the rest of the meal joking and laughing and got some rest. 

A/N: so, waddya think? I want some reviews! Be a responsible person! I wanna know what I've done wrong and you guys'll get ticked off with my writing if ya don't! please? If ya flame me, I won't mind and if you leave your e-mail address, then I'll probably respond. Thanx! 


	3. Dagger's Back!

Disclaimer: yadda yadda… I don't own anything but my hamster.

A/N: I know it's a crappy title, but ya just gotta live with it. I'm not very creative.

Dagger's Back!

Zidane woke up with a start as a couple of blue jays sang their usual happy song. He slowly stretched as he looked at his clock and yawned. 

"Might as well get up since I'm wide awake," he thought. 

He headed downstairs, but got a little lost for a couple of minutes, because he wasn't very familiar with place since it had been a few years since his last visit. He finally found the kitchen to find…

"QUINA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE!?!?!!?!?"

"Hi Zidane! Me am staying here because I have nowhere else to go! I also a chef here for good pay!"

He sighed in defeat and grabbed some eggs, bacon, and toast. He quickly gobbled down the breakfast.

"Quina has outdone his/herself this time! I don't think I'll mind this food!"

He was about to look around the castle to get familiar with the place, but instead found a sad looking Dagger sitting in her throne. 

"What's wrong?" he said with a worried tone.

"…"

" Dude. Don't give me the silent treatment! Why are you so glummy?"

Still no response. 

"Are you just worried about the jewel? We can look for it tomorrow if it'll make you feel better."

A small smile was seen creeping on her face and finally, a full, wholehearted smile broke out. He then heard the response of…

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!"

"Woah! Slow down there! Did you have pep pills for breakfast or something???"

" Yes," she said quietly.

"Wow. That explains everything now. Those things can drive someone nuts! Why don't we take a stroll around town? Ya know, get acquainted?"

"Sure!" She replied happily.


End file.
